


Kissing

by GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife



Series: Kissing [1]
Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Drabble, I suppose, Kissing, M/M, Mention of smut, Not really a pairing, Psychological, and even those aren't explicit, but for now it's just a short drabble, idk - Freeform, just youngjae having one night stands, kind of deep, might eventually become a fic, or more accurately how Youngjae feels about kissing, some psychological bullshit, there is no ship mentioned, will be daejae if it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife/pseuds/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife
Summary: Kissing was different. Kissing was something Youngjae never did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble however I might eventually expand this into a daejae fic as I originally intended to do before writing this until a friend read through it and enjoyed it just as its own little stand-alone drabble. If you do like this and would like it to be turned into a longer one-shot or possibly even a multi-chaptered fic then do comment and let me know because I love the feedback I get from people even on short things such as this~

Youngjae had a strange way of thinking of things. It was always the same.

Maybe they were from one of his classes, had exchanged glances with him during a lecture and met up soon after. Maybe they were from the bar he worked part time at, had exchanged a few words after a couple of drinks and met up as soon as Youngjae’s shift was over. But it was always the same.

Somewhere during, be it immediately or after or at some time during the middle, they’d try to kiss him and a hand on their chest or a tug backwards on their hair would stop them. Youngjae had a strange way of thinking of things. Sex was nothing to him. Sex was one night stands, drunken or sober didn’t really matter. Sex was a stranger whose name he never knew. Sex was a stranger he’d give a single night to make him feel good before never meeting them again. Sex was a pleasurable way to pass the time when he found himself bored.

Kissing, however, was entirely different. Kissing was intimate. Kissing meant something. Kissing was a closeness he’d never had any desire to hand out. Kissing was an affirmation that he enjoyed the person rather than the act. Kissing was a promise of more, of a next time. Kissing was something Youngjae never did.


End file.
